Almost A Perfect Life
by Harry.Hermione.Harmony
Summary: Everything's perfect, Harry's living with Sirius and it's his last year at Hogwarts. Life is perfect, except for the fact that his parents are, well, dead. As he goes through his last year at Hogwarts, he discovers true love. HHr
1. Lost in Each Other's Eyes

What if Voldemort never created those Horcruxes?

What if James and Lily Potter were the last people he murdered?

What if when the curse rebounded from Harry, he died?

What is Sirius was never framed and he took custody of him?

What if? What if?

**You'll never find out unless read!**

* * *

**HARRY POTTER – **_**His Last Year in Hogwarts**_

**"Almost ****A**** Perfect Life"**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was early in the morning of 28th July and Harry Potter was awoken by a tapping on his window. He wore his glasses and looked outside the window. There, he saw a snow-white owl carrying an envelope.

He opened his window and let the owl in. He got the envelope and said, "That's a good girl, Hedwig." Hedwig gave Harry an affectionate nip with her beak. Harry, then, opened the envelope and read the letter it contained.

_Dear Harry,_

_I received your invitation yesterday and my parents allowed me to come there and celebrate your birthday since__ they will be leaving for France on the 29__th__. They'll be dropping me off__ at the same date there – I hope you and Sirius won't mind me being a little early._

_Ron wanted me to tell you that he'll be there on the 31__st__ along with his family__. But because of Mr. Weasley's job, they'll have to leave the day after. They wanted me to tell you that they'll just be staying overnight. I do hope that it's okay with you that I stay until September 1__st_

_I can't believe that it's our last year in Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley said that we might be Head Boy and Head Girl because we were last year's Prefects (just like Percy). I really hope so. My parents would be very happy about that._

_See you then!_

_Love from,_

_**Hermione**_

Harry reread the letter for about three times. He was so excited to see Hermione, and Ron, of course. But lately, he's been thinking about Hermione and he doesn't know why. _It's just because I haven't seen her for a while, that's all_, he thought. He put the letter away and headed downstairs.

There, he saw his godfather, Sirius. "Good morning, Harry," Sirius greeted.

"Good morning, Sirius," Harry replied as he took his seat in front of Sirius.

"What would you like to eat?" Sirius asked.

"I guess bread will do," Harry said. And with that, four slices of bread appeared on the plate before him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Harry. Did you get your friends' replies?"

"Oh, yeah. Hermione's going to stay with us until September 1st. She'll be coming tomorrow."

"Okay. How about Ron?"

"Ron and his family will be coming on the 31st and they'll only be staying for one night."

"Well, okay. So, Hermione will be going to Diagon Alley with us, right?"

"Yup."

* * *

Harry and Sirius were waiting for Hermione the next day. Sirius sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen while Harry was walking back and forth in front of Sirius. He was nervous to meet Hermione. 

"Harry, are you okay? You seem tense. Are you nervous about meeting Hermione?" Sirius asked.

"I'm okay," Harry lied quickly, "why would I be nervous about meeting my best friend?"

"If you say so," Sirius replied giving Harry a suspicious look. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Sirius looked at Harry one more time before opening the door. There stood Hermione with her trunk. "Hello, Sirius," Hermione greeted, "Harry!"

"Good day, Hermione," Sirius replied, "Harry will show you to your room."

"Okay," Hermione replied.

Harry, being a gentleman, took Hermione's trunk and showed her to the guest room which was right beside Harry's.

"Hermione, it's so nice to see you again," Harry said as they went into the room. Harry noticed that Hermione has changed so much. She became taller. Her hair wasn't bushy anymore; it has grown long and into waves of brown. But her eyes were still the same: shiny pair of brown eyes.

"It's great to see you too, Harry," Hermione replied. She also noticed that Harry has changed very much. He grew taller. His hair was still messy but in a way that he became attractive because of it. And like hers, his eyes didn't change: it was still those shiny emerald pair of stones.

Just as they were lost in each other's eyes, Sirius came in the room and said, "Lunch time, you two." Sirius noticed that they were looking at each other and left the room before they could look at him.

After snapping out of their trances, Hermione blushed and silence fell in the room until Harry broke it and said, "Uhmm . . . We should probably go down for lunch."

"Err . . . Right . . . Lunch," Hermione replied.

* * *

At first, silence surrounded the table. Sirius then knew that he had to do something and said, "So, Hermione how was your summer?" 

"Yeah, I'm dying to know what you did the whole time," Harry said quickly, forgetting about the "incident" they had earlier.

Sirius and Harry listened to Hermione as she narrated her summer story to them over lunch.


	2. The Best Present Ever

_Let's say that Hermione and Ron gave a different gift to Harry during his 13th birthday._

_Hope you enjoy_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Harry and Hermione always spent their days together; usually in Harry's room. They would remember those happy memories they had in their previous years at Hogwarts. They enjoyed being together. They were happy with one another.

Then, the day of Harry's birthday came. Harry woke up that morning to find a girl sitting on a chair beside his bed.

"Hermione?" Harry asked as he put his glasses on.

"Good morning, Harry. Happy birthday!" She greeted him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Uhmm . . . How long have you been here?" Harry inquired.

"For one hour. I've been watching you sleep the whole time," Hermione replied calmly as she made her way to the door, "You're going to love my present!"

She came back with a heavy looking package and gave it to Harry. "Thanks, Hermione."

Harry opened it. Knowing Hermione, he was sure it would be a large book full of very difficult spells – but it wasn't. His heart gave a huge bound as he ripped back the paper and saw a sleek black leather case, with silver words stamped across it, reading _Broomstick Servicing Kit_.

"Wow, Hermione," Harry said. "I'm so glad you like it Harry," Hermione responded in joy.

There was a large jar of Fleetwood's High-Finish Handle Polish, a pair of gleaming silver Tail-Twig Clippers, a tiny brass compass to clip on your broom for long journeys, and a _Handbook of Do-It-Yourself __Broomcare_

"This is brilliant, Hermione! Best birthday present ever, just like when Sirius gave me my Firebolt," Harry exclaimed and giving Hermione a hug.

"Well, not really, if you didn't have your Firebolt, what would you use this for?" Hermione blushed.

"Thanks a bunch, 'Mione," Harry said once more.

"You're welcome Harry," Hermione replied, still blushing, "we should probably go down and eat breakfast."

"Sure," Harry said.

* * *

When they came downstairs, Sirius was already there and gave Harry hug the moment he saw him. "Happy birthday, Harry!" 

"Thanks, Sirius."

"Good morning, Hermione."

"Good morning, Sirius."

They spent the whole morning listening to Harry as he praised Hermione and her gift and Hermione was blushing all the way.

* * *

When they were all ready for the Weasleys' arrival, Sirius was waiting downstairs in their living room while Harry and Hermione was in Harry's room. 

Harry was polishing his broom with Fleetwood's High-Finish Handle Polish while Hermione was reading the _Handbook of Do-It-Yourself __Broomcare_

Then finally, they heard the Weasleys voices and made their way downstairs.

The moment they got there, Harry and Hermione found themselves in a big and crushing hug by Mrs. Weasley. "Mum! Don't kill my friends!" Harry and Hermione heard Ron say and Mrs. Weasley let go of them.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Harry and Hermione said together, trying to catch their breath.

"Hello, dears," Mrs. Weasley responded and made her way towards the kitchen.

"Sorry about that," Ron said.

"Hi, guys," Harry and Hermione said together, yet again, as Ginny, Fred and George joined them.

"Happy birthday, Harry," said Percy as he passed through them and went in the kitchen.

"Harry!" said a voice behind him. Harry looked back and saw Mr. Weasley standing there. "Happy birthday. So sorry that we can't stay that long."

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley. It's okay," Harry said as he shook Mr. Weasley's hand.

Harry, Hermione, Sirius and the Weasley family spent the whole day together until it was finally, time for bed.

* * *

The next day, the Weasley family left in a rush before breakfast. Harry, Hermione and Sirius were eating breakfast when Sirius asked, "So, Harry, what did the Weasley's give you?" 

"A Pocket Sneakoscope."

Just then, two owls went flying through the window, each landing in front of Harry and Hermione. It was their letters from Hogwarts.

They both opened their letters. Before Harry could even unfold his, Hermione screamed, "HARRY! WE'RE HEAD BOY AND HEAD GIRL!"

Harry quickly unfolded his letter and saw that Hermione was telling the truth.

"This is great guys! Because of this I'll each, buy you a present," Sirius said happily.

"Oh, it's not really necessary," Harry and Hermione said in union, yet again.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Sirius said, "You, both, deserve it."


	3. TwoWay Mirror

**CHAPTER 3**

Harry, Hermione and Sirius set off for Diagon Alley the next day. They bought their school supplies, new robes and, to their surprise to find in the list, dress robes. After buying everything they needed, Sirius asked them what present they want for being Head Boy and Head Girl.

"We really don't have anything on mind, Sirius," Hermione said.

"Yeah, you don't need to buy us present, just like we said before," Harry agreed.

"Well, if you won't pick by yourselves, I guess I'll have to do it myself," Sirius said and led them to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Come on. You presents are back at Grimmauld Place," he said and they travelled via Floo Powder.

When they arrived at the house, Sirius said, "Wait for me in Harry's room." Harry and Hermione nodded and went upstairs.

"What do you think he's got us?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and find out," Hermione replied.

After waiting for about five minutes, Sirius entered the room holding a wrapped package roughly the size of a paperback book. "I want you two to have these," he said.

"What are those?" Hermione asked.

Harry took the package and unwrapped it. Out fell two small, square mirrors. "Mirrors?"

"Not just any old mirror, Harry," Sirius said, "This is a two-way mirror. Each of you keep one. If you need to speak to one another, just say each other's name into it; Hermione, you'll appear in Harry's mirror while Harry will appear into yours and you'll be able to talk to each other. James and I used to use them when we were in separate detentions and I thought that this will be in better use, speaking as you two are Head Boy and Head Girl. Always keep it with you, like your wand."

"Wow, Sirius. Thanks," Harry and Hermione said together, again.

"No problem. Just use it well. Okay?" Sirius smiled.

"Okay," Harry and Hermione said in union, yet again.


End file.
